Justice League: Saviour or Destroyer?
by TheXMan99
Summary: Traveling from one world to the next Cole and Elis end up in the DC universe and must now stop their nemesis Miraak. Will they find out his plan? Will the heroes of this world help them? Sequel to Dragon Force.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel and hope this goes well, so enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

Cole opened his eyes as he was blinded by a light as he slowly got to his feet and was trying to get bearings to his surroundings as he saw he was surrounded by sand and getting a better look he was on a beach and the sun was blinding him but looking around something or better yet someone was missing.

"Great another jump and like usual I have no cl-" he then realised that someone was missing.

"Elis? Elis? ELISIF!?" he shouted for his sister not seeing any sign of her.

But then in the distance and approaching him at such a speed were the sound of horses and riders as they came into full view they were armoured warriors and armed with spears, shields and swords and began to surround him.

"Stand where you are trespasser!" he saw all warriors were women as Cole held his hands up.

"Ok first of all…where in the blue hell am I?!" Cole asked as they all had their spears pointed directly at him.

"You are on Themyscira and you will answer for your crimes!" he was informed of crimes he had apparently committed.

"Wait what crimes?!" Cole asked not sure what was going on.

"Silence! Chain him now, the Queen will deal with him." they then surrounded him and Cole willingly let them chain him from his wrists to his ankles as that was done they walked.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Uh…" Elisif was slowly opening her eyes as she found herself lying in a bed and was in a room as she looked to see her clothes were next to her as she lifted her bed sheet up to see she was completely in the buff, besides her ribs that were taped up.

"Where in the blue hell am I?!" Elis said as she groggily tried to get up.

But she went back down as her ribs were injured causing her to whelp in pain.

"Guess I'm stuck…where's Cole?" she asked herself.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Can we just stop for a minute?!" Cole complained.

They all stopped for a second.

"You can stop once we reach the palace outsider."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Cole asked as they looked confused to what he said. "I need to relieve myself?" he asked as they understood that.

Sighing in defeat. "Very well, tend to him." she ordered as one of the soldiers went with Cole to a nearby bush.

He was about to do his business but he was being watched. "Can I have some privacy please?" he asked.

She would not budge.

"I'm not doing this in front of a lady even if she could kill me." Cole protested.

She then frowned and turned around as he got what he wanted and went about his business.

Cole then began to survey his surroundings.

 _Nothing in the distance just ocean so I'm guessing this is an island._

Using his peripheral vision he numbered how many soldiers there were in total.

 _Counting twelve of them all armed and it is their time of the month._

Knowing this could really go south for them and the fact he does not want to hurt anyone Cole finished as he was escorted back and they moved on.

He kept looking around for any more clues to his whereabouts as he would not have to guess as they arrived at a city of sorts which was a sight to behold as he was led through it and was being looked upon by more women as Cole was led all the way to what he could only say was the palace.

"Kneel before our Queen!" he was shoved down to his knees.

Emerging were armed guards and behind them was as Cole assumed was their Queen as she took her place on her throne as Cole was brought before her.

"I am Queen Hippotolya, the ruler of Themyscira and you outsider, a man are not welcome here, tell me now who you are and why you attacked our island?!" she demanded Cole answer her.

"Now first off your highness My name is Cole Daniels and I do not know what you're talking about and second I have no idea where I actually am and third where is my sister?" Cole now made a demand of his own.

"You attack us and you expect me to tell you of your so called sister's whereabouts?!" Hippotolya said not believing his insolence.

Cole knew he had to try and plead his innocence. "Did the person who attacked you have a missing eye, a missing hand and looked like me?" he asked to confirm something.

One of the guards whispered to Hippotolya's ear. "Yes my soldiers fought with him but his magic was more powerful than anything we've ever seen." she said as his assumption was confirmed.

"He's dangerous and extremely powerful how many casualties?" Cole asked.

"Some were injured others were only knocked out." she said.

"He left your people alive? Guess Miraak is saying you're not much of a challenge to him." Cole said knowing how he thinks.

"Who is this Miraak?" the Queen asked.

"He's the one who attacked you, as I said he looks like me minor some features but I need to know why was he here?" Cole asked now curious.

"We do not know why he came here but why should we believe you and he are not the same?" she asked.

"Taking my word won't be enough will it?" Cole said knowing he'd have to do better in proving so.

"You will be taken to the dungeon till sunrise, then we will decide whether you are guilty or not." the Queen ordered as they grabbed both his arms and looked to follow that order.

"Wait! Just before you do that, is my sister here?" Cole asked about Elis's whereabouts one more time.

"We found a young woman injured in the forest, our healer has tended to her and she's resting." the Queen informed him.

"Good that's all I needed to know." Cole said as he was taken away.

"My Queen do you believe him?"

"I am not sure but I do feel there is truth to his words, I will contact Diana and ask for her presence here, whoever this Cole Daniels is by sunrise we will know the truth.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Elis woke up as she noticed she was being tended to by a woman.

"You are awake sister, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Where…am I?" Elis asked as her cold compress was changed.

"You are on Themyscira." she answered.

"The home of the Amazons? How'd we end up here?" Elis asked.

"You were found on the shore and brought here and I've tended to you since then." she said.

"I don't know your name?" Elis asked.

"My name is Alexa." Alexa introduced herself.

"Elisif Daniels is my brother here?" Elis asked of her brother's whereabouts.

"Yes he's here but he resides in the dungeon." Alexa said.

"Can I see him?" Elis asked.

"The Queen won't allow anyone to until sunrise." Alexa said as Elis slowly got out of bed and used her magic to summon her clothes and then her staff.

"Then I'll go myself." Elis said as she teleported herself to her brother in which she found herself in the dungeon.

"Cole?" she called out.

"Elis?!" Cole answered as she went in deeper and found Cole in a cage suspended from the ground.

"Cole, oh thank the gods." she was relieved he was ok.

"You ok sis?" Cole asked.

"I'm ok they found me and healed me up." she said.

"Good but they're a bit pissed at me as they think I'm Miraak." Cole said as Elis knew why he was down here.

"Can you blame them? Well look on the bright side they didn't kill you on the spot." she said as he huffed at that.

"Yeah and while I wait until tomorrow I'm hanging up here like a sexy piñata!" Cole said as he was not happy about his current situation.

"Really? You do know you could just bust out of here with one shout and we could just teleport away from here." Elis suggested methods of escape.

"No, I want them to put me on trial and I want to prove my innocence and find out what Miraak was here for and busting out won't win them over." Cole made clear he was staying in his cell.

"Guess so but you do know where we are right?" she asked.

"They said it was Themyscira." he said.

"This is the home of the Amazon warriors, they are soldiers of truth and justice, ordained by the Greek Gods of Olympus themselves." Elis explained.

"So I'm on an island full of warriors who hate men and not only that there's a good chance Miraak is still here but I'm locked up." Cole said.

"Look Cole I'll try to help your defence and-" she was interrupted by guards walking in and they quickly surrounded her.

"You sister, why are you here?" she was asked by a red headed Amazon.

"I wanted to see my brother." Elis answered.

"You must leave and await the trial, I will be here to guard him until then." she said as the rest of the guards escorted her out.

"Don't worry Elisif I got some company to keep me warm in this cold, dark, dank cell." Cole joked as he got poked hard with the end of a spear.

"You will be silent." she told him.

"Well you picked the wrong person to guard as I'm the least silent and all you're gonna hear is me trying to start up a conversation so let me start I'm Cole Daniels I'm 26 years old, I hail from Chicago, Illinois." Cole introduced himself.

She didn't say a word trying to ignore him.

"Well I'll start then it was a warm summers eve when…" Cole would continue to try and break down the barriers between man and woman.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Hippotolya was looking out of the balcony in her chambers as a knock was heard on her door.

"Enter." she said as in came Elis.

"You wanted to see me?" Elis asked.

"Yes I wanted to ask you about your brother Cole." she asked.

"Won't you know by tomorrow?" Elis wondered.

"We will but I wanted to hear what you had to say in his defence." Hippotolya said as it looked like Cole could get an advantage for his trial.

"Well for a starters everything he told you is true and just to say Miraak is probably still here searching for what he came for." Elis said as that concerned the Queen.

"I'm sure he is and he will feel our justice and then he will be dealt with." Hippotolya said.

"Listen to me your majesty, you can't beat him, I can't barely even stand up to him your best chance is Cole." Elis said trying to convince her of the danger.

"I'm afraid our laws must be obeyed if your brother is who he says he is then he will be found innocent." Hippotolya said once more as a trial could not be avoided.

"I understand but just so you know, he could've taken your soldiers down easily and walked out of here without resistance if he felt like it." Elis said as the Amazon Queen was a bit insulted by that remark hearing how they are not been taken seriously by a man.

"But the only reason he's letting you imprison him is because he wants to show you he's not who you think he." Elis explained as now her majesty understood her statement.

However the palace and the city was being watched from afar…

"Cole…Elisif…this is going to be fun."

 **Looks like Cole has already landed in trouble. Will he be able to prove his innocence? Or will a certain enemy interrupt that?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	2. Trial by fire

**Here it is so enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Trial by fire

Cole was in his cell still meditating when his cell door was opened.

"It is time."

He opened his eyes and stood up as he was slowly led out of his cell and once again chained from his wrists to his ankles as then was led by guards all the way back up to the main palace as again he was met by stares from all the citizens and the soldiers all standing guard as he entered the main palace as he was now facing all the Amazons including his sister.

Then entered Hippotolya flanked by two guards as she sat in her throne.

"This is a trial to determine whether or not you a man will be found guilty or not guilty of the crimes of attacking our island and our sisters now we will ask you once more did you commit these acts?" she asked him once more.

"I was not the one responsible, the one your looking for is named Miraak." Cole answered her question.

"Who is this Miraak?" she asked him.

"He's like me, he and I are bound by fate because we are Dovahkiin or in your language DragonBorn." Cole answered her again.

There was commotion among the Amazons as then emerged an Amazon only she looked a lot different from them all.

She wore a tiara with a star on it, a red with what looked like a gold eagle chest armour and blue with stars shorts of kind as the colours reminded him of old glory.

"Mother is this the man you wanted me to interrogate?" she asked.

"Yes Diana and thank you for coming." Hippolyta said as Diana presented a golden lasso.

Cole seeing the lasso was a bit confused. "OK just to say I'm not into that stuff but I've been nothing but honest with you all." he said trying to convince them of his honesty.

As Diana then wrapped the lasso around him and Hippolyta approached him.

"This lasso was designed to bypass the untrustworthy nature of man, it will compel you to tell the truth try to resist it's power it will become more painful each time you do." Hippotolya told him if he decided to be dishonest with them.

"Now who are you?" she asked.

The lasso glowed brightly. "My name is Coleman Ulfric Daniels, I'm from Chicago, Illinois and I am The DragonBorn." as then Cole snapped back realising what just happened.

"What the…?" he was at a loss of words.

"Are you this DragonBorn?" she asked him next.

The lasso glowed again. "Yes I am DragonBorn or in the language of dragons Dovahkiin, my purpose was to defeat The World Eater or more commonly known as Alduin, I defeated him and saved all life." Cole said as he then snapped back.

"Ok I told you that before, do you believe me yet?" he asked.

"Not quite, did you attack our island?" she asked next.

The lasso glowed again. "No I did not attack your island myself and my sister had arrived after chasing the one who did attack your island known as Miraak." Cole snapped back.

There was a lot of chatter and shocked expressions as the truth came out.

"Very well we now know the truth but I now wish to ask one more thing." Hippolyta asked.

"If I may I'll answer without the lasso as you can see I'm not the one your looking for?" Cole requested.

Diana looked to her mother as she nodded and the lasso was taken off him.

"This Miraak who is he?" she asked him.

"Like I said before Miraak is like me he too is DragonBorn but he was the first one, he used his powers for selfish gain, he didn't defeat Alduin he sent him through time to my time period where I defeated them both." Cole said as again more commotion was heard.

"How can we trust you if you and he are the same?" she asked as Cole did not like hearing that.

"I'm nothing like him, he and I may share the same power but we are nothing alike." Cole stated as Elis stepped in.

"Your majesty if I may?" she asked to have the floor as she nodded allowing her to do so.

"What Cole is trying to say is that Miraak has taken things from us…our parents…friends…loves…" she said as Cole held his head up.

"Our list of fallen friends and family goes on further but right now I am asking you, to let me find, stop and bring Miraak to justice for his crimes." Cole made his final statement as this would decide his fate as he was at the mercy of the Amazons.

"Very well I have made my decision…this man is not the one responsible and for that you are exonerated of the crimes and you will aid us in capturing this Miraak." Hippolyta said clearing Cole of the charges as he was about to be freed from his chains.

"One sec." Cole said as like that he unchained himself quickly and grabbed the binds and gave them back.

"Your sister was correct to tell us that you were trying to earn our trust." Hippolyta said as Cole looked to his sister who grinned as did he.

"Yeah well now that we do trust one another we need to…" Cole stopped in mid sentence as he felt a dark presence.

"He's here." Cole said as he summoned his dwarven armour and war hammer. "Elis stay here and make sure he doesn't get through and harm anyone else." he told his sister who nodded as she summoned her staff and cast a protection spell around the palace.

"Then I'm coming as well." Diana approached Cole with a sword and shield.

"I'm sorry but this is between me and Miraak I can't let anyone else get hurt." Cole said trying to make sure no one else would be harmed.

She then got in front of Cole to face him. "This is my home, I am it's princess and I will not be denied by any man or god." Diana said as she walked ahead of him as Cole sighed and followed her out.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Cole and Diana were outside the palace entrance and looked around for anything suspicious.

"So you're the princess?" Cole asked as they kept their wits about them.

"Yes I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira but to the outside world I am known an Wonder Woman." Diana said introducing herself.

"Cole Daniels, The DragonBorn and I'm sorry for all of this but we can't let Miraak get his hands on whatever it is he's looking for." Cole said as they still kept their eyes out for anything.

"I don't know what he could want from us but maybe if we capture him he could be persuaded to tell us." Diana said as she placed a hand on her lasso.

They searched for any sign of Miraak until…"LOOK OUT!" Cole said as he pushed Diana out of the way and used his shield to block an oncoming fireball but was sent flying backwards from the force of the blast.

"Your reaction time is still a little off there Cole." it was Miraak who levitated down in front of them.

"Alright Miraak why are you here?!" Cole demanded to know.

"Coleman you know it's never that simple when it comes to power, now I take it these so called warriors have decided to actually try and stop me, because the last time that happened they weren't much of a challenge." Miraak said as Diana took a swing at him and connected with a barrier.

"Now you are putting up a fight! Tell me are you their strongest warrior?" Miraak asked.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira and that will be the last time you mock my sisters fiend!" Diana said attacking him once more as she pounded on the barrier with her sword as each hit was harder than the next until she broke through and went for the blow…

"FUS-RO-DAH!" Miraak shouted as it sent Diana flying several feet into the air.

"Now it's down to us once more Coleman." Miraak said.

"Let's dance." Cole said as both DragonBorns butted heads once more.

They bean clashing with swords as Cole's dwarves made gold sword hit Miraak's dark ebony sword with one matching the others blow as the each hit was causing small shockwaves.

But each blow made the shockwaves bigger and were being felt across the island as Elis was trying to keep the entire palace from being hit as she had a barrier up.

"What is that?!" Hippolyta asked feeling the power resonating throughout the island.

"Cole and Miraak are fighting, it's the power of two DragonBorns, the energy coming off of them is destructive it will only stop until one goes down, I can hold this up but we have to hope Cole can stop him here and now." Elis explained as more shockwaves were hitting them.

While outside the fight continued on as both Cole and Miraak fought through the city as their fight was beginning to cause damage to nearby buildings as each attack was as devastating as the next.

"FUS-RO-DAH!" Miraak shouted.

"FUS-RO-DAH!" Cole shouted as their shouts caused a huge blast sending them backwards and destroying more buildings in the process.

"Come on Cole you can do better than that!" Miraak mocked him as Cole changed his weapon from sword and shield to hammer.

He used the two handed golden Dwarven hammer which he swung as hard as he could at the renegade DragonBorn as he used his sword to try and block it only for the hammer to completely shatter his weapon on impact as the metal shards just scatter and all that was left was the hilt of the sword as Miraak stood surprised at this turn of events.

"That's more like it Cole!" Miraak said as he threw a firebolt at him which Cole easily deflected.

"WU-NAH-KES!" Miraak shouted as he ran off.

"WU-NAH-KES!" Cole also shouted as he was in pursuit.

Both raced across the island as Cole managed to tackle Miraak to the ground sending them rolling through the jungle and crashing into several trees as Cole had him down on the ground as he just ground and pounded him with one fist after the other hitting Miraak in the face, then brought Miraak up to his feet and had him up by the cuff of his robe and up against a tree.

"You know Cole you never cease to amaze me of how stupid you still can be." Miraak said as then he stabbed Cole in the left of his abdomen.

"ARGH!" Cole screamed in pain as he saw the wound inflicted by Miraak and kept pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding.

Cole got to his feet and used his magic and healed himself as the bleeding stopped as he quickly looked at his wound to see how the blade got past his armour.

"Oh so you used your blood magic for weapons this time." Cole said as he spotted Miraak's trick.

"Thought I'd try something more up close and personal just for you." Miraak said as he yanked off his false hand. "But this would do a better job!" he said as he had a miniature Gatling gun built into his hand as he armed it and Cole couldn't react quick enough…

The bullets were then deflected by Diana who at the last second found them and saved Cole from becoming swiss cheese as she used her bracelets to deflect each bullet as Miraak then ran out of ammunition.

"Guns are a cowards weapon." Diana said as Miraak began to chuckle.

He put his hand back on. "Very true but they do come in handy when needed, so how are you going to stop me?" he asked as Diana responded by drawing out her lasso.

"Oh are you going to bound me with your rope?" Miraak said in a mocking tone.

Diana threw her lasso and had bound the rogue DragonBorn as he laughed not even taking this seriously.

"Is this supposed to hold me?" he again mocked her.

"No to distract you." Miraak then looked on the ground to see he was standing in a circle which was known as Witcher's magic sign known as Yrden realising it was a trap as he then was met face to face with Cole who just socked him hard in the face.

Cole used his shout to stop time as he was laid out still bound by the lasso as the sign faded.

"Now tell us why you are here?!" Diana demanded to know as she used the lasso to get the truth from him.

Miraak laughed as he didn't say anything.

"How? The lasso compels you to tell the truth?!" Diana could not believe someone was able to resist the lasso's power.

Cole then looked closer at Miraak and knew why. "He's not Miraak, he's the distraction." he said as Miraak laughed.

"Like always Cole one step behind, but you get there eventually so just to give you both parting words…this world and all those that occupy this universe will know what it feels to live without hope." Miraak said as his distraction dissolved into nothing as they had been played.

"What did he mean by that?" Diana asked as Cole had no answer.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile beneath the island of Themyscira…

"One more turn and…"

Two large doors opened as Miraak looked up and smiled.

"Time to enter the underworld itself." he said walking right through as the doors closed behind him shut.

0-0-0-0-0

After the battle Diana and Cole made their way back to the palace as Cole had his wound tended to Elis and the Amazons tried to make sense of Miraak's plans.

"I still don't understand this what do we have of any value that this Miraak could possibly want?" Diana asked.

"We have no treasures here, the only thing we have is…." Hippotolya then realised one thing. "Diana! The gates!" she said as her daughter followed her out of the throne room.

"What's going?" Cole asked as he tried to stand but he immediately sat back down wincing in pain.

"Cole stay here I'm going with them!" Elis said as she followed them out.

They headed through a secret passage which took them down a long flight of stairs as they then headed through a large door as they were greeted by a field of nothing but ruins, the bones of the dead and a large door which they all went towards.

"He actually went through." Hippotolya said.

"To where?" Elis asked.

"Tar torus." Diana said.

"The Underworld." Elis said as now things have taken a more intriguing turn.

0-0-0-0-0

With event now taking a more concerning turn Cole was now patched up and the twins were ready to take action.

"We need to head into the Underworld." Cole said.

"Out of the question! No one will go through that door again, seal the entrance and keep guards posted at all times I do not want anyone or thing getting through that gate!" Hippotolya ordered as her guards did just that.

"Let me guess there's only one way in and out and it's that very gate?" Cole asked as Elis nodded.

"So he's trapped for now, but he'll find a way out of there and it won't be that way." Cole said knowing Miraak's usual MO.

Diana then stepped in front of the twins. "Cole, Elis I think you both need to come with me." she said.

"If it's a way to find Miraak and stop him we're in." Cole said as his sister nodded in agreement.

"Very well Mother we must depart to the watchtower." Diana said.

Hippotolya hugged her daughter. "Then take care my child. " she said as she turned to face Cole and Elis. "Cole and Elis Daniels let it be known that you both are friends of the Amazons and are welcome here." she declared.

"Thank you your majesty, we are honoured." Cole said accepting that gesture of goodwill.

"Your highness just to say if you all need our help once more or if Miraak returns call on us immediately." Elis said.

Diana then went to her ear. "Watchtower..three to beam up." she said as within an instant they were brought to what could only be described as a base as Cole and Elis saw out a window was Earth itself and knew they were aboard a space station.

"Where are we?" Cole asked.

"Is this them Diana?" Diana nodded as she approached six others who were also dressed like it was Halloween.

"Who are you?" Elis asked them.

"We are the Justice League and welcome to the Watchtower."

 **Cole and Elis are now meeting the league, what will happen next? What is Miraak's plan?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
